Tiempo
by Srta. Pancake
Summary: El tiempo perdido nunca se recupera, lamentablemente Sasuke lo descubrio demasiado tarde.


…

Hinata salió de la cocina para encontrarse con la imagen de su esposo viendo por la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido más de lo normal, se acerco curiosa queriendo encontrar la razón del porque se mostraba tan molesto, fijo su vista hacia el portón donde daban inicio los territorios Uchiha, una sonrisa divertida que iba acompañada con un sonrojo se asomo en su rostro al encontrar la respuesta a su curiosidad.

-¿Podrías explicarme cuando demonios sucedió eso?- Interrogo Sasuke, aparatando la vista de la razón de su enojo para voltear a ver a su esposa.

Hinata solo pudo encogerse de hombros, mientras intentaba quitar la sonrisa de su cara, dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina, dándole a entender a Sasuke que ella no diría nada.

Sasuke regreso su vista a la razón principal de su enojo, contando nuevamente el tiempo, media hora, media hora tenía el observando aquella repugnante escena, cerro los puños con frustración.

Observo como su hija parecía por fin dignarse a dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa, volteo su cuerpo hacia la puerta, para así poder encontrarla cara a cara en cuanto ella entrara.

Padre e hija se observaron silenciosamente, uno con la interrogante en su rostro y la otra con indiferencia en el suyo.- Ya estoy en casa.- Interrumpió su hija el duelo de miradas para dar aviso a su madre de su llegada a la vivienda, recibiendo como respuesta un suave "Bienvenida" por parte de su esposa quien se acomodaba a su lado, ahora ambos padres la observaban.

Su hija frunció el seño.- ¿Qué sucede? - Decidió preguntar directamente para así terminar e irse a su habitación lo más rápido que le fuera posible, la presencia de su padre la incomodaba, ¿no se supone que el aun debía estar en su puesto como anbu?, solo por eso se tomaba la molestia de llegar más temprano a su hogar y no tener que toparse con él.

-Estaré en mi habitación. – Hablo la joven Uchiha al ver que ninguno de sus padres se dignaba a comentar algo y sin más dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

Hinata observo con tristeza a su hija para después posar su ojos en las manos de su esposo que se cerraban a tal punto de ver sus nudillos blancos, coloco suavemente sus manos en las de él, dedicándole una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarlo un poco.- 7 años.- Fue lo único que dijo Hinata, contestando a la pregunta realizada anteriormente y así retirase, nuevamente a la cocina. Sasuke la observo irse aun con la mueca de sorpresa instalada en su rostro.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar, su hija llevaba 7 años de relación con el Uzumaki y él ni se daba por enterado, se sintió molesto con Hinata por ocultárselo y tener que enterarse de esa manera tan desagradable, pero en cierta forma, sentía que no tenía el derecho a reclamarle por ocultarle algo así cuando él nunca se había tomado la molestia en platicar con su esposa acerca de su hija y mucho menos hablar con su hija directamente. La distancia entre ellos era abrumadora y dolorosa, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, el tiempo perdido nunca se recuperaba y su hija había crecido acostumbrada a la falta de afecto y atención por parte de él, que su acercamiento ya no le interesaba, así que simplemente se hizo a un lado y ambos siguieron con sus vidas. Él lo acepto de manera silenciosa, aun con todos los reclamos que Hinata le echaba en cara.

Sin embargo, al ver como el Uzumaki se besaba con su hija frente a sus narices de manera tan descarada hacia despertar en él una enormes ganas de arrebatársela, refugiarla entre sus brazos, nunca dejarla ir y no permitir que ningún bastardo, menos un Uzumaki, se atreviera a tocarla o siquiera posara su vista en ella.

Desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos, el no tenía ningún tipo de derecho sobre ella, los había perdido cuando decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en sus dos hijos mayores.

Aun así, no pudo eliminar ni ignorar la punzada de dolor que se instalaba en su corazón, no, el tiempo perdido nunca se recupera, pensó molesto.

Fin.

…

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, estaré gustosa de recibir cualquier crítica constructiva, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que lleguen a descrubrir. Nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
